1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation system comprising a reservoir for irrigating liquid, a probe for arrangement in a user, conduit means for conducting the irrigating fluid from the reservoir to the probe, and a fixation member for fixation of the probe in the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disabled persons, such as persons having a spinal cord injury or spina bifida or MS sufferers, with limited limb movement can often not perform their normal bowel function without the need for outside assistance. Examples of such assistance are drugs, digital stimulation, massage or colonic irrigation.
Various bowel irrigation systems are known. One such system is the arrangement disclosed in Applicant's published international application No. WO 98/23312, in which the irrigation medium is fed by gravity from a bag hung from a frame arranged close to the patient. Flow of liquid from the bag to the user is controlled by a flow regulation device operated by the user. As the operation is dependent on gravity, the bag must be positioned at a higher level than the user, and the bag is therefore usually suspended from a frame. This means that the system cannot be readily portable unless the frame can be collapsed for storage. Portability of equipment is extremely important to disabled persons who are not hospitalised or bed-ridden, if they are to lead as normal a life as possible and deal with their daily bodily functions. This is particularly important if they travel away from their home.
Bowel care systems are known which are movable on wheels such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,056 and 4,874,363. These systems comprise a reservoir for the liquid irrigation fluid, a tank for discharged material, a probe for insertion into the patient and ancillary equipment including a pump to pump the irrigation liquid from the reservoir through the pump to the probe. The system is mounted on a carriage with wheels so that it can be moved from one location to another. Although such systems are mobile, they are heavy and cumbersome, and are thus not readily transportable by the user. Consequently, they tend to be restricted to use in hospitals or nursing homes where they can be wheeled from one patient to another. Because of their size and weight, these systems cannot be carried by the users from one place to another and thereby allow them to lead as normal a life as possible.
Furthermore, operating such systems traditionally used often requires full dexterity or even an assisting person.